The Scandelous Rendezvous
by incandescent 3 6 0
Summary: Blossom saw how he isolated himself at recess. So she decided to add a little variety to his day...by forcing him to attend a makeshift teaparty. REDS. *Dedicated to fadedillusion101*


**Title -** The Scandelous Rendezvous

**Summary -** Blossom saw how he isolated himself at recess. So she decided to add a little variety to his day...by forcing him to attend a makeshift teaparty. REDS. *Dedicated to fadedillusion101*

**Pairing(s) -** Reds

**Rating -** K, because they're little five year olds, they don't even know what a curse _is_.

**Status -** Onehsot; Complete

**Important Notes - **Just note that by some chance, the boys ended up going to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and this is how I'd expect Blossom to *attempt* to warm up to Brick.

**Disclaimer** **- **_I am not Craig McCracken, therefore I do not own the beloved Powerpuff Girls._

**XXX**

There he was. Sitting under the shade of that stupid tree with his stupid self eating his stupid apple. Just looking at him made me want to gag.

_Stupid_!

Back then, I didn't know how to handle a situation like Brick. Every day at recess, he'd retreat to that little spot underneath the tree while his brothers swung on the branches like monkeys. Sometimes Boomer would steal some of Bubbles' chalk and draw on her special spot on the ground just to tick her off. And Butch would make sure to trip Buttercup whenever he could, afterwards stealing and hiding her beloved sports equipment that she'd play with each day.

And Brick?

He did nothing. And even if it was nothing, it still managed to annoy me just as much as the other two hooligans annoyed my sisters. I guessed it was his special way of saying "I don't care" and boy, was it _infuriating_. I scoffed, watching as he wiped some of his fallen bangs away from his face to bite into his apple and stare at the other side of the playground in dull boredom.

I mean, look at him! What kind of person, especially one that would always attempt to drive me to the ends of the universe in utter madness, would just...sit there? Tch. He couldn't even be courteous enough to spit an insult whenever I walked by. All he did was give me this look with a nasty glint in his crimson eyes.

And what's more, he's actually behaving. _Behaving_! He's not bullying any kids like those two asinine brothers of his, he's not constantly complaining and bemoaning his misfortune of having to attend school at all like I'd imagined he would, and he's actually participating in class! And when I say participating, I don't mean he just pays attention. I mean he actually raises his hand to answer questions and he even goes up to the board to write out his answers! Ugh!

_Absolutely_ infuriating.

He could at least have the decency to do _something_. Anything. Anything but sit there and silently taunt me with his stupid wispy hair and sharp, uncaring eyes.

It wasn't long after my that Ms. Keane approached me, kneeling down to my eye level and asking what I was doing.

I pouted and pointed towards the red clad menace, "He's not doing anything."

She looked at him, then at me. "Why does that bother you? I thought that's what you wanted him to do, dear."

"Because, I mean, he could at least show some incentive and _try_ to irritate me like he used to."

She chuckled, "Blossom, sweetie, it seems like his regular antics don't irritate you as much as they do now."

I hunched up my shoulders, sending her a questioning look, "Well, how do I get a reaction from him?"

Her features slowly formed into a smile, "I suggest you go at it the way Bubbles probably would."

What? I didn't understand what that meant. What did she mean by that? Now that irritated me. I was supposed to understand everything. First, Brick and his stupid self, and then Ms. Keane's suggestion. I was so out of my element these days! Okay, quick analyzation time.

Bubbles is sweet and kind. She likes people. Well, most people. If she wanted a reaction from someone who was giving her no response, what would she do? Knowing Bubbles, after a string of relentless and fruitless plans gone awry, I expect, she'd probably kick it up a notch and...

"_No_." After briefly thinking it out, I found the solution. But that was most certainly something I did not want to do.

"You'll never reach your goal if you're not," Ms. Keane pointed to her heart, "_friendly_."

"Friendly?" My voice squeaked in horror.

She nodded. "Friendly."

...

I slammed a cardboard table in front of Brick. He jumped, eyes darting incredulously from me to the table. "What –"

"Here," I abruptly cut off his question, shoving a small teacup in his face. I didn't give him time to take it and dropped it for him to clumsily catch.

He glared at me. "_What is this_?"

"This is a tea party," I answered in a simple tone, forcibly beaming at him and pulling out the teapot. Thank God, Ms. Keane had an unused set lying around in the back of the room.

"Wh – Ew, no, get this crud away from me!"

"Calm _down,_ it's fruit punch." I poured it into his cup. Ignoring the gaping look he was sending me, I poured myself some "tea".

"That's great, toots. _Now get away from me_."

My lip curled upon being called "toots", but what did I expect? Brick was a complete tool with no respect for anyone but himself. _But_, I halted in my vicious thoughts, _this is the only way to make things right again._ So I'd have to deal with his miserable grimace and overall dark aura that indicated nothing but hatred and annoyance. Instead of responding to his remark, I said, "You haven't touched your tea."

"Maybe 'cause it's _fruit punch_."

"Doesn't matter _what_ it is," I lowly growled, "Just drink it."

He made a noise of disgust and then shifted his position to slap his cup off the carboard surface and onto the grass, its liquid splashing out and staining the dirt slightly red. I gasped, shocked. The action tore at my emotions. It struck a chord I never even knew could be struck, and all I wanted then was to make him feel the same way.

"You incompetent _moron_!" I yelled at him. My patience was wearing thin. How dare he knock the tea over! I even made sure it was the _good_ fruit punch! I could've given him the expired one that sat in the back of the mini fridge for the grand total of three months. I chose to be the bigger person and not let him have explosive diarrhea for the next decade of his life, and how does he repay me? By throwing it to the ground and _ripping my heart out in the process_.

Woah, wait a second. Did I just say he ripped my heart out? I should rephrase that, because that is just...no. That is just _no_.

He made my attempts fruitless by smacking the cup to the ground. I absolutely despise not getting any progress. But there he was, belligerently tearing apart my hard work, apathetic to my efforts.

He shot up from his seat on the ground, flying up and sitting on a tree branch to distance himself from me. I growled and stood up, dusting the dirt off my dress. I didn't even hear him laugh at me! He always laughed when I growled! I flew to him and bunched up the collar of his shirt with my tiny fist, "What's with you!?"

"The heck are ya talkin' about!?"

"I'm talking about _you_!" I snapped, letting go of his shirt to flail my arms as I ranted. "You're not the same haughty, cocky, annoying, immensely _antagonizing_ jerk you were before you came to Pokey Oaks! You don't do _anything _anymore!" I shrieked. "And then when I try and make you do something, when I try and be _friendly_, you shove my efforts into the dirt! LITERALLY!"

His eyes were wide as I finished with a huff, calming down my trembling hands that had unintentionally balled up. One of his eyebrows was quirked as he stared at me, and then, slowly, steadily, the corners of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. A smirk that so familiar and one that I knew so well, and it was finally back. My cheeks reddened to the hue of his baseball hat as I'd realized what this was all about. I realized what his little game was. "I guess my plan worked," he said, with a smug edge that I hadn't even noticed I'd missed.

Blinking out my trance, I sputtered, "P-Plan!? You – This was all some sort of _plan_!? For what!?"

"Nothin' you'd like to know," he leaned back on the tree trunk, lifting his arms behind his head and stretching his legs out of the branch to cross his ankles.

I floated up above his face, yanking one of his bangs out of his face so that he could see me clearly. Ignoring how surprisingly soft his hair felt, I inquired roughly, "So this was all an act? Everything you've been doing since the beginning of the year? It was all –"

"A plan. Yeah." He chuckled lowly, "A pretty entertainin' one, at that."

As if my face couldn't get any warmer. I prepared to insult him, or yell at him about how _stupid_ he was, or even question his motives – I mean, I knew his motive was to irk me and drive me to the point of insanity, but a girl always needs clarification! But, instead, I hovered back down to the ground. He sat up to watch as I picked up his cup and wiped the bit of dirt off it, pouring in some more "tea" and flying back up to hold it in front of him. "You didn't finish it," I said, glaring at him.

His smirk deepened and he grabbed the cup out of my hand. I sat beside him on the branch, scrutinizing his every movement as he gulped down the tea. Then, he looked at me with unexpected genuity as he asked, "How'd ya know this was my favorite flavor?"

**END**

_Haha, these lovable little munchkins._

_Oh, Maddie, you don't know how fun it was to write this. Hope you liked it._

_HaK ;*_


End file.
